warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Tigerstripe
Tigerstripe 'is a light brown tabby tom with green eyes and a tan belly. Information Affiliations '''Current: 'WindClan Age '''Age: approx. 48 moons (4 years) Names Kit: Tigerkit Apprentice: 'Tigerpaw '''Warrior: '''Tigerstripe Family '''Mother: 'Furzepelt 'Father: 'Hootwhisker 'Brothers: 'Ashpelt, Brownleaf, Thistlefur 'Sisters: 'Flowerblossom, Roseheart Education 'Mentor: 'Hootwhisker Book Appearances '''Living: ''Into the Forest, Forbidden Love, The Suspected Warrior, Revenge of the Darkness, Warriors of Suffering, Rise of the Shadows, A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the A Merged World Arc: Into the Forest :Tigerpaw is announced, along with his brother and sister, Ashpaw and Flowerpaw, to be new WindClan apprentices by Onestar at a Gathering. Forbidden Love It is revealed that his mentor is Hootwhisker . The Suspected Warrior :He and his siblings are announced to have their warrior names, Tigerstripe, Ashpelt, and Flowerblossom. Revenge of the Darkness Warriors of Suffering :When Furrypelt comes to WindClan looking for Breezepelt, Featherpelt tells Tigerstripe to guard her while she waited for Breezepelt to return from patrol. Rise of the Shadows :A ThunderClan hunting patrol brings back to camp two WindClan warrior: Tigerstripe and Gorsetail. Tigerstripe urgently asks where Furrypelt is, and Gorsetail reveals Smoky wants Furrypelt's help with Coriander's kitting, even though Kestrelflight is already helping. Tigerstripe comments that it's ridiculous since Smoky has four mates now and Gorsetail gives the WindClan warrior a look. As they make their way to the barn, Tigerstripe asks Furrypelt if she knows the way. Furrypelt replies that she does, since she was born there. She then admits that it was her second birth anyway. Tigerstripe snaps for her to stop creeping her out with her Twoleg reincarnation. :Gorsetail and Tigerstripe start falling ten fox-lengths behind as they struggle crossing ThunderClan territory. Furrypelt doesn't worry as she knows they can just follow her scent trail. Eventually, they reach the barn where Furrypelt explains Coriander has already given birth. She then asks the toms' what took them so long. Tigerstripe growls they were trying to navigate the forest and follow her. He asks how she can possibly run fast in the forest, calling it a maze. As the medicine cats finish up, Tigerstripe asks if Furrypelt needs an escort. The she-cat replies she can find her own way, but Tigerstripe protests the possibility of her stealing prey. Kestrelflight points out she is a medicine cat, but Tigerstripe comments she is also a Twoleg. Furrypelt asks if he'll ever let go of that, and Tigerstripe agrees he won't. Gorsetail asks to be reminded to teach Tigerstripe some manners. Tigerstripe scampers after him and back to WindClan. In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land :As Furrypelt notes Furzepelt's latest litter, she also notes they are also the siblings of Tigerstripe. Later on, Tigerstripe is on patrol with two of his brothers: Thistlefur and Brownleaf. Furrypelt wonders if that is a good idea. Tigerstripe demands the ThunderClan patrol tell them where they are going otherwise they'll take them to Featherstar. He tells Foxfoot just because he is deputy that doesn't mean he can go wherever he wants. Foxstar snaps at him that he is Clan leader. The Hidden Enemy :On the WindClan-ThunderClan border, Tigerstripe is seen as a part of a patrol with Crowfeather, Furzepelt and Smokefur. Boulderfoot accuses WindClan of trespassing and Tigerstripe leaps forward but slips on dry leaves and falls, revealing his belly. He quickly gets up at growls at Boulderfoot, asking if he believes they like it on ThunderClan territory. He spits they came to investigate and possibly protect them. Gingerheart explains she is telling Foxstar and Furrypelt what happened here, and she may leave out Tigerstripe's actions to make the WindClan patrol look good. The Dark Secret : In the Short Stories Arc: The Short Stories Collection'' Trivia Interesting Facts *The author did not decide his eye color until she found a picture of a cat with his decided fur color on Google.Revealed by the author *Though his was introduced in book one, his fur color was not decided until the author was writing the allegiances to book four. *He has RiverClan blood because his great-grandfather, Beechfur, is a RiverClan cat.Revealed on Kate's blog Gallery Tigerstripe.kit.png|Kit version Tigerstripe.apprentice.png|Apprentice version Tigerstripe.warrior.png|Warrior version Kin Members '''Mother: :Furzepelt: Father: :Hootwhisker: Brothers: :Ashpelt: :Brownleaf: :Thistlefur: Sisters: :Flowerblossom: :Roseheart: Grandmother: :Swallowtail: Grandfather: :Leaftail: Great-Grandmother: :Gorsetail: Great-Grandfather: :Beechfur:Revealed on Kate's blog Aunt: :Daisyheart: Great-Aunts: :Sedgewhisker: :Thistleheart: Nieces: :Ravenpaw: :Mothpaw: :Ryefeather: :Mousekit: Nephews: :Molepaw: :Cloudpaw: :Hawkfur: :Graykit: :Beetlekit: Grand-Niece: :Mousekit: Grand-Nephews: :Graykit: :Beetlekit: Cousins: ' :Featherstar: :Oatclaw: :Larkwing:Revealed on Kate's blog :Ferntail:Revealed on Kate'sBlog :Snowfall: :Mudpelt: :Ruststripe: :Swiftfoot: :Ravenpaw: :Mothpaw: :Molepaw: :Cloudpaw: Tree Quotes "''We have three new apprentices, Ashpaw, Tigerpaw, and Flowerpaw." --Onestar announcing at a Gathering (Into the Forest, chapter 7) 'Onestar: '"Anyway, we also have three new warriors, Tigerstripe, Ashpelt, and Flowerblossom." 'WindClan: '"Tigerstripe! Ashpelt! Flowerblossom!" --Onestar announcing Tigerstripe's warrior name at a Gathering (The Suspected Warrior, ''chapter 5) "''Tigerstripe! Guard this cat. Make sure she doesn’t try any tricks." --Featherpelt ordering Tigerstripe to watch Furrypelt (Warriors of Suffering, chapter 3) "Tigerstripe stood beside Furrypelt, constantly keeping his gaze on hers." --Featherpelt ordering Tigerstripe to watch Furrypelt (Warriors of Suffering, chapter 3) "It’s ridiculous, really. I mean, the guy’s got four mates now!" --Tigerstripe about Smoky needing help with Coriander's kitting (Rise of the Shadows, chapter 6) 'Tigerstripe: '"Do you know the way?" 'Furrypelt: '"Of course I know the way! That’s where I was born! Well, the second time, that is." 'Tigerstripe: '"Stop creeping me out with your weird Twoleg reincarnation thing!" --Tigerstripe and Furrypelt (Rise of the Shadows, ''chapter 6) '''Tigerstripe: '"Are you sure your friend here doesn’t need an escort?" 'Furrypelt: '"I can find my own way back to camp, thank you very much!" 'Tigerstripe: '"What if she tries to steal our prey?" 'Furrypelt: '"Please, after that run? I don’t have the energy to hunt, let alone chase after those ridiculously fast rabbits!" 'Kestrelflight: '"Guys, she’s a medicine cat. She won’t do anything." 'Tigerstripe: '"But she’s also a Twoleg!" 'Furrypelt: '"You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?" 'Tigerstripe: '"No, no I am not." 'Gorsetail: '"Remind me when we get back to camp to teach you some manners. ''" --Tigerstripe, Furrypelt Kestrelflight, and Gorsetail (Rise of the Shadows, chapter 6) "''Tell us where you’re going or else we’ll take you to Featherstar. And Foxfoot, just because you’re deputy, doesn’t mean you get to go wherever you want." --Tigerstripe to Foxstar and his patrol (A Forgotten Land, chapter 7) 'Boulderfoot: '"Why should we believe ''that? The strange scent in our territory is yours!”''" '''Tigerstripe: ''"Do you think we like it here? We came here to investigate and possibly protect you!"'' 'Crowfeather: '"Tigerstripe." –Boulderfoot and Tigerstripe arguing before Crowfeather tells him off (The Hidden Enemy, chapter 4) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:The Suspected Warrior Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Revenge of the Darkness Characters Category:Warriors of Suffering Characters Category:Rise of the Shadows Characters Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:The Dark Secret Characters